


My Beloved, Imprisoned Forever

by BendMakeFic



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: An AU about the past of Meta Knight and Galacta Knight.





	My Beloved, Imprisoned Forever

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU AND CONTAINS PARENTS BEING BIGOTS AND PEOPLE IN GENERAL BEING ASSHOLES. Also, they aren't human, they are orbs like normal.

3rd POV 

This was it! The first day of the Knight Academy. See now, Gala was well… Just getting into his teenage years like most others when he started to become a knight. He hadn’t even grown wings yet! He technically wasn’t even Galacta Knight yet. For now, he was just a name. Valentine. But of course he was also more than that, he was from one of the richest and ‘purest’ Star Warrior families out there. And little did young Valentine know, that his life was going to be changed forever on this day.

Now, you may be wondering, how was his life going to be changed? Well it starts here, at the Academy. It was lunch time and Valentine had just sat down at a table, pulling out a lunch box his mother packed up for him when he heard the sounds of laughter and punches. He looked around only to see a senior beating on a very small and blue Star Warrior. 

“HEY.” He yelled as he ran over. The senior looked up and growled. “What do you wa- Oh shit. You’re fucking royalty… Wanting to join us then?” Senior kid smirked.

Valentine scolded. “No, I don't. I want you to stop. NOW.” The senior let go of the orb and stepped off, pretty pissed. Meanwhile, the magenta orb was quickly helping the blue one, who had obvious bruises and a black eye.

“You ok man?” The other Star Warrior was silent before going, “.. Thank you.”

“No problem! I’m Valentine.” He said to the smaller one. He was already knowing that they would become great friends. “.. Ivory.” 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Valentine said, checking Ivory for anything really bad.

Ivory simply shrugged. “Never felt the need to if it’s going to get me into more trouble.” Valentine sighed. “Yea, I get ya. I guess, I mean no one really talks back to me but that’s just weird in my opinion.” 

“.. Why’s that?” Ivory asked. “Huh? Oh you mean why no one talks back? Because I’m royalty! But that’s besides the point, c’mon, let’s get you to the nurse.” Ivory had a bad feeling about this. 

Why is that? Well, almost everyone at this point seemed to notice [but Valentine] that Ivory was the lowest of the low. He was born into the lowest class there was, and boy did it get around fast that ‘Oh look! A failure is trying to be a knight!’. So he had many reasons to worry. Like ‘What will happen when he finds out?’ and such things.

Soon they arrived at the Nurse’s office, who was a very pleasant woman Star Warrior. Her power? What do you think? The second they stepped in, she gasped and ran over. “Dear NOVA! What happened to this poor boy?!” Ivory was shocked, he was being treated equally for once. “Bully.” Valentine chimed in. The Nurse shook her head. “I’ll confront them later, for now…” Her powers activated, slowly making the bruises on Ivory disappear. Valentine smiled. “There you go! All patched up!” Said the Nurse after she finished. Ivory blinked and smiled slightly. 

“Wow you can smile!” Joked Valentine. He lightly hit Ivory on the arm. Ivory laughed a bit and hit him back. Maybe.. Maybe they really would be good friends.

\-----

 

It had almost been a few centuries and they were Juniors. How had it been almost a few centuries and just now they’re Juniors? Well, you see, Star Warrior time is MUCH different. Each month is a year. Each year is a century. And so on. Now that they were Juniors, they got to live in a dorm on campus, and being best buds, they shared it gratefully. And yet, still, they hadn’t grown wings.

At least til one morning in class… Valentine was squirming in his seat. The pain in his back was beginning to become unbearable. The teacher was beginning to notice his fidgeting and got worried. “Valentine, do you need something?” Valentine looked at the teach, opened his mouth and suddenly, blood. Everywhere. But Valentine was relieved. The pain in his back had gone, but then he realized what had happened.

I have wings now. OH NOVA I HAVE WINGS. He smiled nervously. “I.. Uh sorry… ‘Bout the mess...” The teacher merely shook their head. “Just head to the nurse.” Valentine nodded. “Gotcha.” He got out of his seat, stumbling but managing to head to nurse’s office. On his way there he noticed his small orb friend, Ivory, wandering the same way. With a pair of bloody bat wings.

The only difference was that Ivory looked… Deflated. “Yo!” Ivory looked up slightly and smiled softly but it faded quickly. He tried to cover his wings the best he could. “They’re so pretty... “ Valentine muttered, staring at Ivory’s wings. Ivory overheard him. “You… Really believe so?” Valentine nodded quickly. “So much cooler than these old things!”

 

Ivory smiled slightly, he had never felt so… Prideful of himself before but, something about Valentine had made him feel so… Happy with himself. Tears started to form in his eyes as he ran to the other Star Warrior. He hugged him tightly and began sobbing. Valentine simply held him, smiling softly. Ivory looked up at Valentine. What was this feeling? Nervousness? No, he was a knight! He couldn’t feel nervous but… This… He had to talk to someone.

“Valentine?”   
“Hm? You feeling better, friend?”  
“Yes but…” Ivory fidgeted a bit, he had never felt this way UNLESS he was around his dear friend. Why? Why only hi- Oh. “... I do believe I have something to admit to you.”  
“Yea? That you’ve finally realized that your better than me?”  
“Valentine..” Ivory muttered. “Or maybe that you’re drop dead handsome. Or even that-” He was stopped by lips touching his own. If Valentine wasn’t already naturally pink, oh Nova would he be all kinds of shades of pastel red.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before some shouting. “Ivory?! Valentine?!” They stopped only to see the academy nurse popping her head out from her office. “There you two are… C’mon let’s make sure your wings are fine.”

 

\-----

Soon, next century actually, they had be doing everything together, since that’s what ‘friends’ did. Of course, they also had their knight names at this time. Valentine was Galacta Knight [a name he chose himself] and Ivory was Meta Knight, a name Ms. Nurse had helped him pick. Unfortunately, Gala had some surprise guests arrive at him and Meta’s dorm. Gala’s parents.

They shall not be named, since well this encounter changed quite a few things. Gala heard the door open and looked. “Ma? Pops? Hey!” He bounded over as Meta froze. High Class folks…. His thoughts ran wild but he took a breath, and followed after Gala slowly. 

Gala hugged his parents, starting the convo with common things, informing them that he was happy to see them and such. But once Meta stepped in, well… “What’s this? They gave you a low class slave? I hope he does his job!” Gala’s father remarked.   
“... What?” Gala growled out. “That isn’t my slave. That is my roommate. And my.. Boyfriend.” “WHAT?!” Said his father and mother. They were furious. After arguing, for at least an hour, Gala kicked them out, and stomped up to his room. 

Meta stood there, frozen. He was looking down, wings wrapped around himself, and was crying silently. He HATED it. Crying was one of the things on his ‘Top 10 things I hate to do’ list. But he couldn’t help it, being treated like this was the worst. Eventually his ‘legs’ gave out and he fell to the floor, sobbing. He coccooned himself with his wings. After that, Gala stepped out of his room. “Oh Nova, Ivory…” He ran over and hugged him tightly. “I’m so, so sorry… I didn’t think they would be such pricks… C’mon, lets go and lay in bed for a while ok?”

 

\----

 

It was centuries after they were out of the academy. They were both adults by now and well… Gala, unsurprisingly, was the strongest of his class. To everyone else but Gala’s surprise was that Meta followed suit, being 2nd. But unfortunately, there was a price to pay for being the strongest. It happened just months after the birth of their child, who Gala hadn’t even named yet. Meta Knight was with the council, which was a group of the 10 strongest Star Warriors. And they said something drastic.

“We must get rid of him. That.. Galacta Knight.” Meta Knight froze then growled. “You FOOLS! You think you could actually succeed in such a feat?” The other members laughed. “You have NO say in this Meta Knight. He is too powerful for his own good.” Said Sir Arthur, the third strongest. The other knights besides two agreed. The last two were Sword and Blade Knight, and they were VERY loyal to Meta. “No! Ya can’t!” Sword shouted. “Yea, he’ll destroy us all!” Blade followed. But no one listened.

Soon Meta Knight was fighting the other members as Blade and Sword ran off to warn Gala. Unfortunately… They were too late… By the time they got there, the house was in flames. They searched but all that was left were ashes. Gala had been caught and sent off to a prison, where he would assumably stay for all eternity. 

\----

“... And that, my dear child, is the story of what happened to your mother…” Meta knight sighed, his eyes could not be seen behind his mask, and his was wrapped in his cloak. Kirby looked up towards the sky, frowning. “Dad? Is momma ever coming back…?” Meta Knight shook his head. “We may never know… I pray he will escape that damn crystal soon. And find his way back here, to Dreamland.” Kirby nodded. “Yea, I hope so too…”


End file.
